Celebrating warmth of friendship
by krittz
Summary: The stories for contest; people who are not interested in the stories but in my writing please peep in the first chapter. OK ts important
1. Chapter 1

_**I quit**_

I didn't get satisfactory results from this contest,only two stories. Seriously?

May b you all don't like my idea or my initiative.

I had already lost interest in this fandom, but thought that may be this contest will turn me in again

But I was wrong, mein to aur disappointed ho gayi.. Koi interested hi nahi mere effort mey

Khair I'm leaving FF atleast this fandom for good.

I didn't get any deactivate option in the site. Meine suna serf sare stories delete kr ke hi deactivated kiya ja sakta hey

I don't know if its fair to delete all my stories.

To filal mere stories bhi rehengi mere profile bhi but I will not be active

Bcz from now I will just be reader and reviewer

No pm no stories no nothing

Review dungi bhi sayed guest ban ke

But ha ager you all agree to the proposal of deleting stories I will go ahead

Fir ager kabhie interest laut k aye I will complete the old story or may be write new ones

But till that..I'm not going to be activity.

Filal you all read or review the stories, I know this is now not a contest. Sorry to both the writers

Bahut hogaya mera bakbak.. Bye

Take care


	2. Wapas aja na

The writer requested to delete this story. You all can see in the review.

I'm bound to her request


	3. Forgiveness

" the Story based after the Consequence when Abhijeet taking Transfer in 2013/2014 era"...

For-Give ness

Same SECOND SUNDAY of Month arrives… the Keyhole Clicked in an Anti-Clock wise direction, Opening the Lock understand Someone Entering inside…. Carrying Many Shoppers/Cartons and all, after again Locking the Door, Marched towards the Route of Kitchen and after Placing All Items over Kitchen Counters, taken out His Cell, Read the Message already coming on His way containing Small Distant Words as COMIN IN 15 MIN, put it over Kitchen Counter slab, while Starting taking out Things from Plastic Bags although Stocking them in their Respected Places after taking out…

….

…..

…..

During working on it, He heard Roar of a Car, Halting Sound so covered His Passage towards Door before giving the Pain to Arrival Finger who bore it by Pressing Door Bell…

Arrival Entered with Exchanging Small Greetings, Look Thoroughly and then started Setting the Surrounding…

The House is nor Big called as Mansion neither Small categorized as a Studio Apartment…

After Setting the Master room, Arrival giving a Satisfactory nod and Smile to another Man still Busying taking Out Crockery and Cutlery while went to Guest room…

When He came back again after taking a Small Shower and Changing His Outfits, the Man working on Kitchen went to a Second Bedroom for Changing Purpose…

After Freed from All these, Both Person's sits on Floor Cushions while Quietly Looking the Place or say Lost in the Place…

….

…..

…..

At Sharp 6 at Evening of the Day, Guests starting to Arrive inside that place, Welcomed by Both the Host to make it atleast a HOUSE…

Settling Down Completes after All gathered, One among the Guest taking Position in-front of All, feeling a Mild Pain in His Left Side Chest Wall because the Beating Organ starts to Beat little Higher with the Progression of Moments…

….

…..

…..

Strangely, the Connection between Both of Us turning Normal… We Both knew that There is a KNOT already Coiled in that Thread of Relation either its Visible or Invisible, Small or Big, Tight or Loose…

We Both turned Much Flexible towards Each One with Casual Conversations, Regular Meals, Discussions, Bantering, Arguments so that Small Ball of Knot Transitioning to such Minute Size that the Spectators feels it Negligible, Slowly…

….

…..

…..

Mujhy Yaad hy, jub Main ny Daya ki Paishani pr Apni Hatheli rakkhi tou ACP Sir, Phone pr YES SIR tak Kehna Bhool gaye thy…

Salunkhy Sir ki Naazrein Mujh pr Fix ho gayein kay Stitches lagany kay liye Dor Un ki Ungli mein Uljhi Reh gayii…

Freddie aur Rajat ki Nazrein, Mujhy Apni Peth pr Cubhti Mehsus hui aur Sachin aur Vivek nay tou Hadd hee kr dii, Khud hee Munh Khool kr Statue ban gaye…

Akhirkaar Mujhy hee Sharmindagi sy Bachny kay liye, Sub ko Hosh mein laana para…

….

…..

…..

Bazahir, lagta sub kuch Theek ho gaya hay, pr Shayed Bahar sy Sub kuch Theek hua tha…

Wo jo Kehty hain na, Zakham Bhar jatay hain magar Nishan chor jaty hain tou Theek hee Kehty hain…

Hum Dono kay Beech bhi Zakhum kay Nishan, Dard ki Theesein, Khamoshi reh hee gayii thi…

….

…..

…..

Zindagi Buht Ajeeb sii ho gayii, Sub kuch Maujud hoty huay bhi, Khul kr Hansna, Aik Dusray ki Taang Khechna, Larai, Jhagra, Gussa, Gily, Shukway, Mauj, Masti… tha tou Sub hee kuch magar Un Sub ki Husn kahein Kho gaya tha…

….

…..

…..

Kisi bhi Baat pr Hansty Hansty achanak Hum Dono ki Nazrein Takrati aur wo Hansi bhi Thum sii jati…

Isi tarah, Ek Dusray ki Tang Khenchty magar najany, Prank poora honay sy pehly hee Beech mein Jhijhak sy Jaaty…

Larty, Jhagarty, Behas krty, magar Us mein Barabari ki Bunyaad Nahi hoti, ek tarah ki Hichkichahat (Hesitation)hoti…

….

…..

…..

Haan, shayed ye Maafi Humaray Beech aa gayii… haan Sach… kitna Ajeeb hy na… pr Sach hy…

….

…..

…..

Hr Pal, Daya ka Mujhy Privilege dena, Mujhy Aagy rakhna, Mery hr Order ko Bina kisi Argue kay Manna…

Main chahta wo Pehlay ki tarah Mujh sy Laray, kahy kay Abhijeet ye Yaaddasht ka jana koi Natak tou Nahi…

Haan, Main Yehi Chahta, Wo Saaray Lafz, Jumly Jinhun nay Mery Dil mein Cheed kiye, Main Un Sub ko Phir sy Sunna chahta…

Kyunkay kahein na kahein, Un Lafzun kay Teerun mein Haq tha, Muhabbat thi, Rishta tha…

Pr ab, sirf IHSANMAANDI reh gayii thi jo Dheery Dheery Mujhy Khokhla kr rahi thi…

….

…..

…..

Ajeeb sii HAAN/THEEK HY/OK/YES, in Saari EFFICIENCY nay Humaray Rishty ki Khubsurti ko Cheen liya….

Wo Dining Table jis pr Sainkrun baar sirf is Baat pr Ghantun Behes hui kay CHICKEN paky ya SABZI, aaj Dono Dishes kay Hony pr bhi kitni Soni lagti hay…

Wo GARI, jisy Chalaty huay hr Baar Mujhy Daant prti kay Aaram sy Sahab ky DUDE ko Handle karun, ab Khamoshi sy Raasta Kaatny ki Machine ban gayii hay….

Wo Pehrun Jaag kr kisi Case pr Kaam krty kitny saary Beety Lamhun sy Choty Choty Palun mein sunna BOSS, CHAI PII LETY HAIN, ABHI, TIME DIVIDE KR LO, SAHAB AGR WO MAP MUJHY PASS KR DEIN GY TOU INAYET HOGI, HAAN DAYAAAA, MAIN ABHI

Sochun tou Kuch Nahi hain ye, magr Mehsus karun tou Jeeny ki Wajah hee ye Saaray Jazby hain…

….

…..

…..

Is Maafi nay Humaray Beech Khari Dewaar ko Dekhny walun ki Aankhun sy Ghayeb tou kr diya, magar Kahein na Kahein wo Humaray Beech Khari rahi…

….

…..

…..

Pehly jo Nazrein Mila krti thi, ab Wo bas Jhuki hee Rehti hain…

Pehly Jis kay Qadam Mery Qadmun kay Sath Uthty, ab Wo Aik Qadam Peechy Rehny lagy…

Jo Hath, Mery Hathun ki Taqat hoty thy, ab Wo Sahara banty ja rahy hain…

….

…..

…..

Aaj Main Sochta hun, Sadyun ka Wo Intaizaar, Nazrun mein jalty Wo Umeed ky Diye, Dhairun Rishwatein chahyey Khanun ki Surat mein ho ya Hath Jorny ki… kum az kum is Maafi sy Behtar theen…

….

…..

…..

Aaj Mujhy Samjh aayi ky ACP Sir ya Salunkhy Sir nay kabhi Mujh sy Maafi kyun Nahi Maangi…

Buht Acha kiya Sir, Buht hee Acha… warna shayed Na kabhi Aap Log Mujh sy Nazrein Mila paaty aur Na Main Sar Utha kay Jee Paata…

Ab kum az kum, Dard hy, Dukh hy Un Lafzun ka magar wo us Maafi sy tou Buht Buht Kum hy Sir…

Jahan Aaj bhi Main Haq sy Aap kay Aagy Aap ki Kahi kisi bhi Baat ko Radd (not Accepted) krnay ka Hausla rakhta hun…

Abhi bhi Salunkhy Sir sy Usi Muhabbat aur Respect kay Sath, Unhein Tang krta hun, Un kay Sath Masti krta hun…

….

…..

…..

Aaj Samjh aaya, Maafi bhi Bojh hoti hay… jahan Guilt aur Regret jesy Andhery tou Nahi hoty magar Dil ko baar baar Yaad Dilati Takleef Zarur hoti hay…

….

…..

…..

Aaj Sochta hun, Behtar hota Daya ko Saza deta, Daantta, Maarta, Gussy ka Izhaar krta, Naraz hota… phir Maafi Deta tou ye Maafi Us ky liye Khushi banti…

….

…..

…..

Kehty hain Deny wala Hath hamesha Ooncha hota hy aur Lena wala Neecha… aajeeb hy na phir TOHFA Dety ya Lety huay Dono Hath Baraber kesy ho jaty hain…

Isi tarah Madad krty huay kesy Dono Hath Aik Level pr aa jaty hain jahan Na Leny waly ko Deny wala Yaad rehta hy aur Na Deny wala Apni Naiki Duhrana chahta hy…

….

…..

…..

Wohi Khamoshi jis sy Bhaag kr Us Jhagry ki Bunyaad pari thi… wo Kambhakt Khamoshi is Maafi kay Gird tak Phail gayii…

….

…..

…..

Aaj Andaza hua, agar Main Apni Maa sy Maafi maangta tou Un ko kitni Azyet hoti, bilkul aisay hee jesy Daya ko hui…

….

…..

…..

Khawab huay wo Befikri ky Din, Khilkhilaty Lamhy, Be Mausam ki Masti, Bin Kahy Jazby, Namkeen Aansoo, Aik Tight sa Hug, a warm Shake Hand and Hansti Muskurati Aankhun Samit ek Meethi Muskaan…

….

…..

…..

Kya hee Acha hota, Mery aur Daya kay Beech, Wo KATTI Reh jati… Wo GUSSA Palta… Wo JHAGRA Nibhta….

Kaashhhhhhhh….!

….

…..

…..

Voice Shut from that Throat Tunnel, still Mesmerized the Audience who were in Teary Shade…

A Small Get to Gather where almost All having Tons of Memories, Bulk of Reminders coming out from that Aura, Forcefully…

….

…..

…..

kabhi wo bolti sii chup

kuch kehti sii khamoshi;

koi dukh sy bhari siski

kuch aansoo k qatry bhi;

kabhi lafz goonj ki surat

kabhi lehja bikharta sa;

koi hansti hui sii yaad

kuch bekaar sii bhi baat;

kabhi ceekhain fizaon mei

kabhi khafgi hawaon mei;

koi maddham sii sargoshi

kabhi rona bilakna bhi;

mujhy nadim hee krta hy

mera jazba chatakhta hy;

na tera dil dharakta hy

na kuch tujh tak pohanchta hy;

….

…..

…..

Boss, ye Parh ly na tou shayed Shocked hee ho jaye…. Sach Yaar, kabhi tou, pr ab tou Sub Khawab hee ho gaya na….

….

…..

…..

Kitni Khushi sy Main ny ye Maafi Qubol ki thi jis kay Ek Ek Lafz nay Mery Jism mein Sukun ki Chandni undail dii thi…. Kya malum tha Maafi sirf Mangna ya Qubol krna Nahi hota… Usy Sehna bhi parta hy….

….

…..

…..

Hr Lamha Khubsurat… hr Cheez Mukammal…. Hr Ihsaas Zinda… hr Jazba Roshan…. Pr zara Bareeki sy dekho tou hr Cheez mein kahein na kahein Dukh ka Saaya… Ranjish ki Chamak… Khamosh Aansoo aur Dukh ki Raakh dabi milti….

….

…..

…..

Aaj bhi Sochta hun tou Khud pr Hairat hoti hy… ab Gussa Nahi aata… Sach Pachtaway ny Us ki Aanch Kum kr dii hy… sirf Aajeeb lagta hy… wo Munh sy nikly kuch Lafz kesy Angary sy ban gaye….

Ab bhi Raat bhar Mujhy wo saaray Tanziyah Jumly Sataty hain… Hansii aati hy Mujhy Apni By-Basi pr…

Pehli baar Purbi, phir Juhi ho ya Anushka ya phir Jyoti aur Aakhri Keel Sherya kay Naam ki Main ny Khud Apnay Hath sy Apnay Dost kay Dil mein Thonk dii…

….

…..

…..

Aajeeb Baat thi, in mein sy kisi bhi Larki sy Meri Pehchan ka Daurania shayed utna bhi Nahi tha, jitna Sath Main Abhi kay Sath mehz Aik Hafty mein Guzar leta tha….

….

…..

…..

Sach kahun tou Main Aik Jhoota Shaks tha… Haan, ACP Sir sy ly kr shayed Rahul bhi… koi bhi Mery Chehray kay Asal Naqoosh Nahi Dekh paata….

Mamta Foundation sy ly kr Kaun, Kahan, Kya ye Saary Sawal Aaj tak Meri Zaban tak aayey Nahi aur jub aayey tou Afsoos hy kay Un-hee Chand Dino kay Rishtun nay Sub sy Pehly Kinara Kashi kr lii…

….

…..

…..

Abhi nay Mujhy Maafi dy dii… Mujhy malum tha Wo ye kr skta hy… Us ka Zarf Buht Bara hy… pr Main kesy Khud ko Maaf karun… Mera Zaraf tou itna Bara Nahi…

….

…..

…..

Sorry, Shake Hand, Smile aur Apna Jadoo chal gaya… pr ye Dil kyun Nahi Mutmaee'n hota… Seeny pr rakkhi ye Pachtawy ki Sil kyun Nahi Hatti… Aankhun kay Diye kyun Bujhy rehty hain aur Labun ki Muskaan bhi…

….

…..

…..

Ab Samajh aatii hy… Rishty Maaf kr dety hain pr Un kay Dil kay Aander Daby Jazby Us Maafi ky Bojh taly Dab sy jaty hain…

Kyunkay hr Pal ye Khauff kay kahein phir sy aisa Na ho jaye… koi Baat Buri Na lug jaye… koi Ihsaas na Cubh jaye… ye Thaka deta hy….

….

…..

…..

Mera Bhai bhi Thak gaya… Us kay Roa'm Roa'm mein Andheray Bas gaye….

Us Lehjy mein jahan Daant, Muhabbat, Haq milta tha… ab Un Lafzun mein Khauff ki Mehk milti hy…

Un-Kahy Lehjun mein hr Pal ye Paigham milta hy kay Daya ye Drama Nahi… Sach…

Aur yaqeen karo Abhi… ye Na Kahy Lafz, Lehjy, Bolti Aankhein, Dharakta Dil, Jazbein sub Mujhy Kund Churi ki Taizi jitny Baray Baray Shigaaf dy deti hy…

Wo Jism pr Zakhm Nahi Banati, pr Rooh ki Gehrayun mein Apnay Nishan chor jati hai…

….

…..

…..

Dukh ye Nahi ky ye Rishty Mujh sy Duu'r ho gaye… Gham tou ye hy kay ye Qareeb ho kr bhi Paray chaly gaye…

Mery Apni Sang-Baari nay inhein Mujh sy Cheen liya… inhein Dar ki Wo Chadar Orha dii jahan Kapkapi hy… jo Mehsus hoti hay, Dikhti Nahi, Milti bhi Nahi…

….

…..

…..

Kabhi Kabhi Maafi Milna Buht Takleef deta hy… kyunkay Wo Aap ko Zinda rakhta hy aur yehi Aap ki Saza hoti hy….

….

…..

…..

The Slight Ruffling Sound of Pages Abruptly Stopped as the Reader found the End of the Writing….

….

…..

…..

The Central Table Quietly starting Decorating with Food Platters having Every Fav Foods of Both starting from Veg to Non Veg, Fried to Baked, Crackers to Desserts with Kinds of Yummy Drinks…

No one is able to take a Small Bite and Drops of Liquid as it again Packed in Containers while after Setting them inside a Vehicle with Help of hands, went to its Desired People…

….

…..

…..

The People in this House, now Roaming inside the Few Rooms having Clouds of Life's…

….

…..

…..

Two Old Person's, sitting over a Cozy Mattress Fixed inside the Wooden Square, Picking a Small Rectangular Panel from Side table having a Glassy Postures of Both Bonded by a Crystal Slab having a Big Smiles on their Lips…

The Pictures turned Glazy bit by bit as Both Oldies can't Restricted their Salts to Fall over that Frame wrapped in Water over their Son's Faces having Re-bounce of their Calling names as SALUNKHY SAHAB or SIR…

….

…..

…..

Another Man, sitting over a Rocking chair, Swinging it Softly while having a Big Furry, Fluffy Bear on His Lap Absorb His Pain coming from His Eyes as NAHUN… ABHI BAR…

….

…..

…..

A Quiet Man just Stand aside of Wooden Chester seeing Few Usual Carrying Items Belongings to His Seniors especially the WATCH still Wrapped around His Wrist…

….

…..

…..

A Young Champ, Quietly sat over Floor, Wrapping His Arms around His Knees having Shivering Body either of Crying or Sobbing as He was the Junior who got More Compliments from His Both Seniors as VIVEK than His Own Family and Friends….

….

…..

…..

A Middle Age Man Roaming around those Path, Pavement where many Times He heard the Word of FREDDIE with Love/Care/Concern/Annoying/Irritation even Anger too

….

…..

…..

A House having Lives but still Lifeless as the Lives, Ruled by the Turmoil of MISSING of those who are the Soul of their Life as well this House…

….

…..

…..

Society turn such Silent that few times any Stranger feels He came to a Dead Valley…

….

…..

…..

Kartik Kids asking Continously about their CID Uncles where There is No Answer of their Simple Question towards Them….

….

…..

…..

Aman turned Completely Blanked, the whole Excitement of having Relations around Us takes Him where His Elder Brother could not Handle Him Gently and Every minute Breaks down….

….

…..

…..

The Three Smart Kids showing Different Reactions where their Queries turn to Irritation, then Worry to Anger and now only Scare cracking from their Eyes Leaking the Tears which Stammered their Tongue and Lowering their Heart Rates when Remembered HAANI, MELA BABA, MISHA, DA, BARAY WALY UNCLE, JEET BHIYAA, YAADI BHIYYA, ABHIJEET UNCLE etc…

….

…..

…..

The Few Guards also Sighing Coldly Remembering Two Gentlemen where Missing the First Interrogation and Investigations regarding their Duties/Alertness while Next One Funny Faces and Silent Apologies on that UN-ANNOUNCED RAID…

….

…..

…..

The While Wheeler turn Dusty although She tried to Clean Herself after Burrowing few Strides from Windy Breeze and Her Visitors Desperate Tears but Sadly She can't Control on Herself Sitting Helplessly…

….

…..

…..

The another Tetra Tires standing Steady at Bureau Building where seeing that Path Constantly where at Every Knock He wanted to See His Owner coming Flapping His Coat but coming Empty Every Minute…

….

…..

…..

A Man Standing at Pavement Clutching a Black Color Folder having Only Papers or say Thoughts, might be Views, Telling an Emotions, Simply called a DIARY…

Another Person now also Standing beside Him as Both, Departed the Last Guest from this House with Tears….

….

…..

…..

A Car Stopped with Jerk and a Man coming Out and after seeing Both, Rushing towards them as the Rain again started, Heavily….

….

…..

…..

Strangely, that was the Second Sunday of Month, All Three Standing side by side, Looking that the Road Mostly Difficult due to Huge Rain Drops….

….

…..

…..

Yes, That Day also the Same Type of Heavy Rain Covered their Visions when They Last saw DUO as all Three were Here to say them GOOD LUCK for their Mission where They went Together, Undercover…

….

…..

…..

Almost, 5 Years Back, They Lost Both Poles having Different Electrodes still Attracted Not Each One but Other's too and making a Magnetic Field around which still Not be Broken by Anyone….

Abhijeet and Daya Both Lost in that Battle where the Whole group of 5 Officers Missing and Never Contacted or Come Back to their Origins…

….

…..

…..

Rounds of Searching, Investigations, Raids, Surveillance, Surveys or what not happened in that Area but Never get any Small part of Information from those Sites…

….

…..

…..

Some say, They were Dead, Some said, They were Killed, Some said Murdered or Some said still They were Hostages, but No One coming in their way who came with ANY NEWS, Relaxly….

….

…..

…..

Yes, the Period of HOPE and WAIT started and this time, it moved from Anti-Clock wise as with moving ahead days, They All feels Younger, feeling Energizing, Encouraging Themselves even making Many Assumptions surrounded that HOPE and WAIT Criteria….

….

…..

…..

Still, They All Met at Second Sunday of Every Month where ASHOKE taken out Few things from Abhijeet and Daya Dairies which Team got when Searched DUO Residence because of Getting any Hidden Information regarding that Mission….

Rahul making Foods and Drinks of DUO Favs while Rajeev is that Carrier taking those Items to Daya's Brought Up place …

….

…..

…..

Till Now, They all Gathered there, Sharing their Feeling in Shape of Tears, Quietness, Sighs after Listening those Sentences from Abhijeet Brain and Daya's Heart which Both trying to Interpret in Written Manuscripts…

….

…..

…..

They Prepared Every Food/Drink, DUO Loved and without Tasting an Inch, gives All in Charity to Mamta Foundation without a Delay…

….

…..

…..

They All Knew that after that FORGIVENESS, Still a Hesitation Built-up between their Relation but They can't Think that DUO using this Attempt to Resolve it…

….

…..

…..

Yes, One Theory also based on that Review that Both committed Suicide by making an Alibi of that Mission as HQ also had not been Any Extra Information about that….

….

…..

…..

Initially, They could not Handle their Loud Reactions but Lastly They also not been able to Tolerate its Aftermath too… Sadly…

….

…..

…..

Sometimes, Forgiveness is another Difficult Step because People thought its END of any Issue rather it's the BEGINNING of another Fuss….

Yes, because QUIETNESS is that Eraser, which did Nothing but Slowly Rub the E from that Silence and make it QUITNESS….

….

…..

…..

Ashoke found Both Rahul and Rajeev sat on Cane chairs at Duo Gallery, Silently Remembering the Good Old days, while He placed those Dairies over Table which First Page Opened due to Wind showing a Small but a Lovely Relationship as…

To My CHOTE, with Love BHAIYYA…!

….

…..

…..

Strangely There is No Dedication or Title Embark over Daya Diary except a Teary Call

ABHIIIIIIII….!


End file.
